Many types of communication systems have been developed and implemented to effectuate communication of data between two or more sending and receiving stations. In some communication systems, the communication channel interconnecting the sending and receiving stations is formed of a radio channel defined upon a portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. A communication system utilizing radio channels is referred to as a radio communication system.
A cellular communication system is a type of radio communication system which has achieved wide levels of usage and has been installed throughout large geographical areas of the world. Advancements in communication technologies have permitted the development of successive generations of cellular communication systems.
Customization of ringing sounds, or ring tunes, has become popular for users of cellular and other mobile telephones due to the ease of changing the ring tune and the desire for individualization. Businesses can currently provide ring tunes, screen savers, and other similar data to mobile telephones, computers, and the like for promotional or advertising purposes. However, because the users of these devices can easily change the ring tunes or other data after receiving them, the businesses cannot be assured that the desired promotional or advertising goals will be met.